La Quartet, Changing with the Seasons
Acquisition Cost 4, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Purchase Rules Cost +1 If you have blandness, You just don’t do their work justice. Cost -1 If your social limit is your highest (ignoring Astral), ties do not count. Cost +1 if you have a low or worse (primary) lifestyle. When you acquire this contact you may add 1 rank from one of the following knowledge skills for free. * Fashion * Makeup * Relaxation Techniques * Seattle Nightlife * High Society Description Note, this is a legitimate business. Twenty two years ago, in the merry ole land of England, 4 daughters were born to a struggling, if well off family. Luckily they were well off otherwise the financial burden of 4 children might have been too much for them. For Autumn, Summer, Spring and Winter though it was a warm happy household. They had everything they had hoped for. Which as they got older involved a trip to fashion school. Now they have landed their business in Seattle’s Westwood area. Offering a variety of fashion, beautification, and relaxation services they are struggling to gain more than a foothold in the bustling sprawl that is Seattle. Recently striking a deal with a small EVO cosmetic clinic to help stay afloat, but their clientele is varied but inconsistent. Special Rules Trainer Qualities * Exceptional Attribute Charisma * Indomitable :Social * Too Pretty to hit Skills * Artisan(hair/makeup) * Spell:Makeover * Spell: Fashion Prefered Customer List While a legitimate business, the money invested to purchase the contact signifies the person who has them paying, like a lifestyle, other runners on the team would have to pay to receive benefits. People with the contact do not have to pay this charge. Runners brought to them may purchase the contact at that moment mid run to avoid paying as per normal. * If you have low or worse lifestyle the full package will cost you 1,000 nuyen. * Medium lifestyle 500 * High 250 Keep in mind that runners are also capable of bringing npcs here. A day spa treatment can be very helpful in making friends. At gm discretion you may roll a connection test for specific information about that npc as if they were a topic for “Bedside Manner” The Full Package It is amazing what a good makeover will do for your self esteem. For 24 hours after leaving increase your social limit by 1. GMs are encouraged to give bonus dice in situations where being well groomed is beneficial. An amount you feel is relevant or you could use a connection test to generate an amount. Likewise GMs are encouraged to make situations interesting where being well groomed isn’t an attractive option. Preferably not in a boring dp penalty, but other “interesting ways” Bedside Manner The girls are often chatty and talk to their clients and each other throughout their service. Observant criminals can over hear any number of juicy gossip. For every runner who visits during a run(1time each) a connection test as knowledge skill can be rolled for one of the subjects. ((example: 4 runners go, you may roll 1 time on 4 different skills)) * Corporate Research * Corporate Politics * Economics * High Society Rumours * Trideo Industry * Current events * Fancy Parties * Music Industry * Government * Fashion * Celebrity events * Outlandish Rumours Keep in mind the source of this info. Things told should be through the filter of a person, typically female, talking at an employee in a beauty salon. Making themselves sound more important than they are. Without the exact details of much of it. However gms should find a way to get some kind of useful information to the players, so long as they select a relevant topic. Fashion is always EVOlving The sisters have a deal with a EVO cosmetic clinic. As such you may purchase without rolls any of the cosmetic augmentation ((Except the chameleon processor)) This includes * Cosmetic cyberware * Cosmetic bioware * Genetic restoration * Symbionts * Phenotype adjustments ** cosmetic alteration ** genetic optimization ** metaposeur A potential contact boost run could increase the contract that the sisters have. Allowing certain other cosmetic oriented bioware to be made available. GMs interested should contact me for details. Cross Promotion The sisters have worked out a small deal with some various nightlife businesses in the area. For a moderate fee (GM discretion) you can get tickets/guest list/access to places. You will be asked to circulate some advertisements for the Quartette. I sure hope nothing bad happens while you're there that would bring the wrong type of attention onto them. = Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable Category:NPC